


Sleep Habits

by MusicalRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gabriel is annoyed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a strange habit of falling asleep in the weirdest places. This time, Gabriel has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Habits

Gabriel put his hands on his hips and glared at his boyfriend. Why he could never fall asleep in places that made sense Gabriel couldn't figure out. In the last month since Sam had moved in with him, he'd found him asleep in the tub, fully clothed and with no water (which of course just made it weirder). Then there was the time Gabe found him curled up against the kitchen counter, drooling on his jean clad knee. He'd also found him in the middle of the hall, under the friggin' bed (Gabe still had no idea how he even fit under there in the first place), and now, in front of the fucking front door.

Sam was oblivious to his erroneous sleep habits. Gabe guessed it was all that studying. Whatever the reason, neither of them where aware of how, either. It was like he could just pass out on the spot, something which Sam said wasn't something he'd done before. Gabe always snorted and rolled his eyes. Never done it before. He hadn't even been aware of doing it until Gabe brought it up.

Nonetheless, this was a bigger issue. At least when he was under the bed, he was out of the way. But Gabriel was expecting a package today and dammit, he needed to be able to open the fucking door. But he didn't want to wake Sam. He might be a dick, but he wasn't that big of a dick. If his boyfriend was passing out in random places, he _desperately_ needed the sleep. So, Gabriel did the only thing he could think of. He reached down, put his arms under his neck and legs, and _lifted_.

"Holy hell, Gigantor." Gabriel gasped. He shuffled, trying to move Sam into a more carriable position. His whole body was pressing down onto Gabe like a bunch of bricks soaked in concrete. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall. Sam muttered nonsense in his sleep.

"Could use some help here." He said, leaning into a semi-backwards position in an attempt to balance the weight. Sam didn't respond, just attempted to shift in his sleep. Gabriel held on tighter. "Oh no you don't." As soon as he stopped trying to move, Gabe shifted Sam himself so he was carrying him like a baby. He then pressed forward. Slowly but surly, they made there way to the bedroom. Gabriel huffed as he walked, starting to sweat.

"How can you eat so many salads and still be the size of an elephant?" He groaned. They were halfway down the hall now. Getting close. Gabriel actually thought they might make it. Until Sam mumbled again and attempted to snuggle Gabriel's shoulder. He felt Sam's lips press to his shoulder, shifting them off balance. And then they were falling. It was all too fast and Gabriel couldn't stop it. It was like his feet had been swept out from under him.

Sam's head crashed into the wall and Gabriel fell on his back. Sam then proceeded to fall onto Gabriel, causing him to loose all breathing ability.

"What the-" He heard Sam mumble. Sam rubbed his head and blinked. "What's going-" He felt squirming beneath him.

"Air." Gabriel gasped and Sammy blinked more rapidly.

"Shit." He rolled off of him quickly and sat up in the tight space. Sam glanced at Gabriel, who was wheezing, eagle spread on the ground. "What happened?"

Gabriel continued to wheeze. "You knocked me off balance, you ball of mush." Gabriel's eyes darted to Sam. "I was trying to get you to sleep on a bed, like a normal human being."Sam blinked again. Gabriel felt like strangling him.

"Uh, where was I sleeping this-?"

"In front of the door." Gabriel said, and finally pushed himself into a sitting position. "You are heavy for a health freak."

"All muscle." Sam said, half smiling. Gabriel huffed and tried not to smile.

"Not to say I don't like that muscle for other reasons, but dammit Sam."

"Were you trying to carry me?" Sam asked slowly, as if this was just occurring to him.

"Well, not now." Gabe started to stand.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?"

Gabriel threw his hands in the air. "Oh, you know you can never fall asleep again after being woke up. You need to sleep." He sighed. "We should not have to have this conversation ten times a week."

Sam pushed himself to his feet. "I'm sorry. Schools hard."

"Yeah, well, since you're not gonna sleep, I have an idea for something we can do." Gabriel said with a grin. "It might even konk you out again."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you think of? Oh wait, it is."

"Course." Gabe grabbed his hand. "Now move, Moose. You owe me."


End file.
